


What happens when you get changed into a mermaid and dragged under the ocean in one day? The contents of this story of course!

by afincf_tirwer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is turned into a mermaid, F/M, Percy is a mermaid, Thalia is a mermaid, Thalia/Luke is kind of a ship but you can read it as really close friendship if you want, i'm not really sure what this is, mermaid au, other than an attempt to have something that is not slash if my parents wants to read my fics, same with Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer
Summary: Annabeth Chase waits everyday by the ocean, hoping that her older brother will return. When she meets a green-eyed mermaid, will she reunite with her brother? Or will she have made the biggest mistake of her life?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go, another Percy Jackson fic. If the rating is wrong please tell me and same with mistakes. All errors are mine as I have no beta. I am going to promote my other account on wattpad because I shall be posting this on there as well and I don't want to get any comments saying I have stolen my own story.

“Don’t go too close to the water Annie, remember to beware the mermaids.” Those had been some of the last words Luke had ever spoken to her. The boy who had been like her big brother her entire life had been captured by the very creatures he had always warned her about. Ever since then, Annabeth Chase had spent as much time near water as possible, hoping against hope that her big brother would resurface despite the fact Luke Castellan had been missing for more than ten years already.

Like any other day, Annabeth could be found sitting on the large rocks by the sea while gazing out at the expanse of water with her stormy grey eyes far away and distant. All she could think of was her big brother and how he protected her that day. As usual she thought back to that day when she lost her older brother.

Flashback

“RUN ANNIE! RUN AND DON’T LOOK BACK!” Annabeth obeyed her big brother but when she heard the yells she looked back and her heart broke. Her big brother, someone who had been there for her since she had been born, was writhing in pain and agony with a bloody bite decorating his neck. She wanted to help but she was frozen in fear and so she watched helplessly as Luke Castellan was dragged beneath the waves. Her body slumped to the ground as sobs wracked her tiny form. When she finally ran out of tears and she could see again she looked towards the ocean, praying to the gods he would have resurfaced and told her it was all a joke but the huge body of water was empty of any life. Suddenly she could see a small head bobbing in the water. She looked closer and realised it was a boy mermaid who looked her age. He gave her a toothy grin before flipping backwards and disappearing beneath the waves before she could demand he give her brother back. Despite her best efforts, Annabeth never could forget those sea-green eyes.

End flashback

Annabeth shook her head firmly; she had no time to be thinking about the past. She had to come up with some kind of plan to get her brother back. Maybe she could trade him for something. She sighed unhappily as she couldn’t figure out what to do. Annabeth Chase always had a plan; no matter what she was going to do she always had a plan. She groaned in frustration even as she felt like someone was watching her. Whenever she went to the beach it felt like there was a pair of eyes fixed on her at all times but only when she was near the ocean. To her annoyance she could never quite pinpoint where the looks were coming from even though she’d been sensing this since Luke had been stolen. To her irritation, she half-hoped it was the merman who grinned at her all those years ago. She tried to convince herself it was just so she could get her brother back but deep down she knew it was because she wanted to see him again.

Whenever Annabeth was having trouble with something she went for a swim, Luke had taught her how all those years ago and when she was good enough he showed her the entrance to a secret cave he had found when he was younger. They never told anyone about it because the walls were studded with gemstones and they feared the greed that could destroy the beauty of their sanctuary. Annabeth took a deep breath and dove down into the sparkling blue waves. Long powerful strokes brought her to the cave very quickly and she sighed; even though she hadn’t been here since Luke had been taken, the cave still looked the same with the gems glimmering on the wall and creating a sense of magic. Annabeth hauled herself out of the water and began to explore the cave, like she was doing it for the first time. A sad smile graced her lips as she spotted the carvings that Luke and she had made upon the cave floor all those years ago. A wave of sorrow and loneliness crashed over her and she sank to the hard, stone floor in despair, crying softly to herself.

When a gentle hand touched her shoulder Annabeth’s head whipped up and she scrambled back before getting to her feet. When her eyes focused she couldn’t believe her eyes. It was the green-eyed mermaid who had stolen her brother and yet he was standing on two feet in front of her with ink black hair and a curious smile on his face. He reached out with one hand to touch Annabeth's golden blonde hair in fascination and she let him, standing stock still in shock. When she came to her senses she knocked his legs out from under him and straddled his chest holding her sharp knife to his throat.

“Where is my brother?” She hissed down at him and to her annoyance the boy simply laughed before flipping her over onto her back, knocking the wind out of her while her knife clattered out her hand when he pinned them above his head. He flashed a sharp fanged smile before leaning in close to her ear.

“Would you like to find out?” He purred softly into Annabeth’s ear, warm moist breath tickling her earlobe. The words struck down into heart and for the first time in her life she felt like she’d lost control of the situation and it terrified her. Her mind told her she should never trust a mermaid but her heart cried out to find her brother. She looked up into the swirling orbs of sea green before breathing out her answer.

“Yes.” At that one word the mermaid lunged forward and sunk his fangs into the side of her neck. Annabeth’s grey pools widened in agony as a searing pain began to spread through her veins from the bite. A scream tore its way out of her throat but the mermaid paid no mind to her pain as he swung her over his shoulder and dove into the pool. Though her eyes were hazed with pain, Annabeth tried to keep them focused on where they were going but all she registered was the strange bubble surrounding her before she passed out.

When she woke up the first thing she noticed was the fact she had a collar fastened around her neck that was connected to the wall behind the bed. Annabeth pulled viciously at the chain but it wouldn’t budge. The next thing that drew her attention was the lack of water, she craned her neck, straining against the restraint and managed to see the large dome that covered a sprawling mass of a vast expanse of the ocean floor. She groaned in frustration and slumped back down on the bed in defeat. All she could do now was wait for someone to come in to fetch her or kill her.

After what seemed like hours Annabeth snapped awake from her light sleep at the sound of voices and footsteps. She strained her ears and managed to pick up the conversation as it got louder. As the voices grew closer, she could hear the touches of frustration and anger, it seemed more like an argument.

“What is wrong with you Percy? You cannot just steal away humans anymore! Do you not remember the treaty we worked out?” A female voice rang out clearly and the footsteps stopped outside the door.

“But Thalia I didn’t steal her! She came with me willingly!” She heard a sharp, disbelieving scoff and the smack of flesh on flesh.

“You and I know that isn’t true. If my father finds out what you’ve done…well you know the consequences of what you’ve done.” After that final ominous sentence the door swung open and two mermaids walked in. One had short choppy black hair with sharp electric blue eyes. When she saw the bite adorning the side of Annabeth's she turned to glare at Percy. “You _changed_ her? What is wrong with you?” Percy’s eyes flared up in anger.

“You changed that blond you picked up twelve years ago Thalia, don’t you dare treat me like I broke the laws any more than you did.” Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath, twelve years ago; the same time her brother had been taken from her. Two sets of eyes were focused on her, electric blue and sea green. She summoned all her courage and spoke.

“Do you have my brother?” She asked and when the taller girl looked away Annabeth's grey eyes widened and anger flared up in her veins. “You do have my brother! Where is he?” She shouted and when both mermaids shrugged she screamed at them. “TELL ME WHERE HE IS! YOU _STOLE_ HIM FROM ME, GIVE HIM BACK!” She exploded while yanking viciously at the restraint, ignoring the pain that shot through her neck. Percy forced her to lie still and she snarled at him, writhing in his grip and snapping her teeth at him. He turned pleading eyes on Thalia.

“Come on Thalia, surely she can see her brother right? He’s been hoping to see her for years and surely you trust him by now?” Thalia rolled her eyes but left the room; shutting the door behind her and Annabeth heard the lock click. Percy looked down at her. “Are you going to stop struggling now?” He asked and when Annabeth nodded he released his grip on her wrists. Annabeth lay silently, watching the door like a hawk, refusing to look away in case she missed the moment her brother walked in through the door. She heard steady footsteps and her heart began to speed up. After twelve years she was going to see her brother again.

**Author's Note:**

> I shall be continuing this.


End file.
